Pulled From The Water
by maximum-blade
Summary: What if Jess had saved Leslie that terrible day. What if they built the bridge together? Work in progress


"Jess." I called, "JESS!"

It was the morning. Since it was Saturday, there was only one thing to do. And that thing was to ask Jess to cross the river with me and visit Terebithia. We had been going there almost every day for over six months now. I knew that, deep deep down, that it wasn't real. But hey, anyone can just look at something and say that it's real. I love making things up and creating new worlds. Before Jess, I had never had anyone that would do it with me, especially after I told the class that I didn't have a TV. But after seeing how most of the class acted, I was pretty happy about not having one of those.

His mother had come around the side of the house. She had the baby on her hip.

"Hi Ms. Aarons, " I said brightly, "Is Jess home."

"No. I'm sorry Leslie, but he went into town with his English teacher." said Ms. Aarons.

I was shocked. I didn't think that Jess would go anywhere with a being that entered the school without being forced to. But he had been eyeing Ms. Edmunds for a few classes now. I guess that I should have seen this coming. But him not inviting me really surprised me. I knew that it sounded selfish, but we lived next door to eachother! But I swallowed hard and pulled myself together.

"Oh well. Thanks anyway. Maybe tomorrow." I said to his mother as I walked away.

"See you soon!" she called after me as I walked, trying hard not to run, back to my house.

I got all the way to me room before I stopped to think. I could just stay here and hang out with my parents. Or better yet, I could call May Belle over! I leaned out the window and called.

"May Belle!"

She came out of the greenhouse, looking excited. I gestured for her to come to the front porch. She nodded and I jumped up and raced to the door. I couldn't help liking May Belle. She was just so sweet. She reminded me of me when I was that age. I still act like that sometimes, when nobody is there.

I got to the door just as May Belle rang the bell. I opened it and let her in with a smile. We went up to my room.

"What do you do for fun around here?" she asked me as she picked up one of my old toys.

"We can do anything really." I said.

"Let's play with some of your old toys. I know you don't really like them anymore, but I do!" she said playfully.

We used the toys for most of the morning. I didn't really follow what we were doing because I was too old for these sorts of toys. May Belle had a good time though, which was enough for me.

At about noon, my mom called up.

"Leslie! Lunch is ready!"

May Belle jumped up and headed for the door. I followed. But when we got downstairs, she headed for outside. I held her back.

"Where're you going?"

"My dad wanted me home before lunch. I gotta get home before he gets angry." She said sweetly.

I had only met Jess's dad once. He seemed like the exact opposite of what my parents were like. He made me get chills just by looking in my direction. I never talked about his with Jess, even though I knew that he didn't like his father's down to earth attitude. Jess and May Belle would have fit in perfectly as my brother and sister.

As May Belle ran home, I went back up to my room. I got out my writing equipment that my dad got me for Christmas and started to work. I had been writing a novel about Terebithia for a while now. Maybe I would show Jess today! We could make it together, him drawing and me writing!

I worked for a long time. I was just writing about how Jess had knocked out a sqougar yesterday when I heard a car coming into the driveway of Jess's house. I bounced up and ran to the window. Jess was coming out of Miss Edmunds car. He was running to the house, but I stopped him.

"JESS!" I yelled from the window.

He stopped short and swiveled around. He looked from side to side for a moment before noticing me in the upstairs window.

"Uh, hi Leslie!" he yelled back up, rather sheepishly, "I'm sorry that I didn't invite you!"

"That's okay," I lied, "I'll see you in Terebithia in a moment!"

He nodded. "I've just got to tell my dad!" he said as he sprinted into the house.

I pulled on my sweater, pants and arm warmers. I had an idea that the vultures would attack again today.

"Hey mom," I said as I rushed past her. "I'm going out."

She turned around.

"But I thought that Jess was out of town." she exclaimed.

"He go- who told you that?" I asked

"May Belle did. She thought that you would be lonely," answered my mom.

" Its okay Mom," I said reassuringly as I recognized the what's-wrong look, "I'll be back before it gets dark."

"Okay Les. Just be careful. I'm not so sure about that rope you showed me." She said.

I wasn't really listening. I didn't think that Jess had shown anyone the rope or told them about Terebithia, except for his sister who just listened in on our conversations.

I walked all the way to the rope, rather then running to it like usual, to let Jess catch up. The river had swelled greatly. I looked down into the rushing water with apprehension. The last time, I had felt my feet and butt scrape against the water's surface. But I gathered my courage.

"You can do it Leslie. Just close your eyes and swing like normal. It'll be okay." I told myself.

I got the stick and dragged the rope to myself. It was slippery and wet to touch. For the first time, it went through my head that I could actually get hurt on this. But I shook it off. Terebithia needed me! I climbed up on the log, took a deep breath and swung.

It happened in slow motion. I got about to the middle before I heard the branch snap. Then I hit the water and heard something hit rock. Then PAIN!! My leg felt like the troll had stepped on it. I screamed but only got a mouthful of water. I tried to swim, but my leg wouldn't let me even raise up off the lakebed. I saw the light above and struggled, but the pain was too intense. I couldn't breath, I was drowning oh my god help me somebody!

Then, salvation came from above. I felt two hands grab me and pull me out of the water onto the bank. I gasped and spit water out of my mouth. I felt tears sting my eyes as I felt my leg. Then I realized who was there. Jess was lying on his back, soaked to the skin. The branch was broken and floating down the river. My leg seemed broken, but nothing too serious.

"I told you that would happen," panted Jess

I struggled over to him and hugged him. I started to cry in earnest for the first time since I was five. Jess hugged me back and cried to. I was not crying because my leg hurt though. I was the knowledge that I had almost died right then and now. Jess had saved me though. I had always had trouble making friends at school, but here I was now with a person who would literally risk their life for me. It was at least five minutes before we broke apart.

I was in the hospital for a few days after that. Jess never left my bedside, even though one of the days was a school day. We joked about the whole experience. I think that he was just as rattled by my near death as I was.

"Tomorrow, I get out." I said to him one day, "We can't get into Terebithia with the rope broken."

He stared at me.

"I never thought of that." He said

I stuck my tongue out at him. "We need to build a bridge. Preferably a strong one, seeing as the last one turned out badly." I laughed, pointing at my casted leg.

We held hands for a second.

"We'll build it together and be real rulers of Terebithia," he whispered.

***

It took me a week before I was strong enough to walk to the river. I felt a little scared to look into the water.


End file.
